


Ladies

by alexdamien



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: Two Ladies with the same name, meet each other on Halloween.





	Ladies

She called herself Lady Death in the battlefield, and this night, she waited.

By the time the clock struck midnight on Hallow’s eve, she could hear the scratching of the bones as the skeletons tore at the veil separating the human world from the supranatural world.

She waited.

But the watch in her hand kept ticking. Second after second, and the further apart they drifted from midnight, the harder it would be to cross.

She closed the watch and pocketed it. Five minutes was already too long. She lifted her staff and struck the veil, ripping a tear through it just big enough for her to slip through, crushing the skeletons that had been tearing at it from the other side on her command.

“So useless. Always so useless,” she told them, when something caught her attention and she looked up at the road ahead, beyond the swamp. A carriage approached, drawn by white horses and flanked by four guards riding white horses, their riders wearing cloaks and veils of the purest white.

She narrowed her eyes at the sight and walked out of the swamp. Knights and sorcerers always came up against her, always so annoying. She grinned as she wondered who this was.

The carriage stopped before her and the driver, also fully cloaked and veiled in white, jumped off it to open the door and let out a tall woman dressed in a long white dress with a white veil over her long black curls that covered half her face, encrusted with so many glittering diamonds that it glowed under the light of the full moon.

“Ah, look what you’ve done! The veil!” she complained, her mouth in a pout.

“Scram!” yelled lady Death, stalking towards her. None of her escort moved from their horses. Lady Death snickered. “Run away princess or I’ll tear off your heart.”

“How rude. Hmph, absolutely inconsiderate,” complained the woman again.

Lady Death, her patience running short, reached out with her clawed hand and tore into the woman’s chest.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, princess,” she muttered trying to grab her heart.

There was nothing inside her.

The white woman reached to grasp at Lady Death’s wrist. Her fingers deathly cold.

“So rude,” whispered. “You’re not even sorry about how you tore through the veil I created.

The cold from her fingers extended through lady Death’s arm.

“Wha-“ she gasped.

The white woman pulled the arm out of her chest. The night wind made her jeweled veil flutter, revealing underneath no eyes but only two dark holes that stared back.

“All hail! Her Highness Death!” chanted the escorts.

The cold flowed through her arm, into her chest, like cold tendrils wrapping around her heart.

“Now, my dear,” said Death. “I need to sew that up. You stay here and I’ll deal with you in a moment.

Lady Death crumbled to the ground, gasping for breath as she felt her heart slowing.

But Death, still affronted, wouldn’t grant release.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you liked this little super short story! 
> 
> I wrote this for a contest on wattpad and I honestly like it a lot. I feel as if I want to expand the concept into a full story. This is so short because there were wordcount limitations on the contest, but I feel like they made for a tighter story. Although, reading it over again...I really wanna ship them! hahaha! I might end up drafting some longer story for them. *pushes the ladies closer* Now kiss!
> 
> If you liked this, please consider leaving a comment or kudos, and you can find me on the following:
> 
> My blog: alexdamien.wordpress.com for writing updates, as well as book releases information  
> Wattpad: @alxdamien for free novels, stories, and more info on my free original books


End file.
